


Summer and Winter

by dirty_diana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: When John left, the summer was drawing to a close. .





	Summer and Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 55 minutes for the contrelamontre hot and cold challenge. 

Summer When John left, the summer was drawing to a close. Bobby had spent the entire summer in the library, reading. Most of the kids thought that it was cause Bobby was a geek, which he was, but John knew it was also because summer wasn't Bobby's favourite season. The library was the only room in the mansion with proper air-conditioning. So John picked up the books he'd been assigned by Professor Xavier for Advanced English, and went to join him. Bobby looked up when he saw him and said, "what are you doing here?" "You're not the only one who knows how to read," John answered, before Jubilee, playing library assistant, shushed them. They picked up their stuff and moved into the stacks. They sat on the floor, in front of the nineteenth century literature, and Bobby went back to reading. John opened his copy of Great Expectations, but wasn't that interested. So then he took out his lighter and played with it while he watched Bobby read, click fwoosh. If the noise was annoying Bobby, he didn't say anything, just kept his blue eyes focused on the pages. John watched Bobby read, almost every day for about a month, before he worked up the nerve to kiss him. Bobby's mouth was soft, and his body when John leaned into him was solid, and John thought that if he had realised that Bobby wouldn't freak out, but would instead kiss him back, he would have done it at the beginning of the summer and skipped all the reading. **Winter** When John came back, it was wintertime, and the snow was thick on the ground. Bobby still spent all his time in the library, studying with Marie. John would find them at the table in the corner and slide into the extra seat. "Whatcha studying?" Rogue would smile and shrug apologetically. Bobby would turn the pages in his book. That happened every day after classes for two weeks, before John figured out that Bobby wasn't talking to him. So finally he cornered Bobby one day near European History and said, "what's the matter with you, Drake?" Bobby raised two blond eyebrows. "You can't be fucking serious." "Yeah, I am. Why are you being such an ass?" "You started it." Bobby struggled to keep his voice down. "You started it when you left." The last word almost seemed to get caught in his throat. John was surprised. He was honestly surprised, a little bit shocked even. "You're pissed at me for leaving? Seriously? That's pretty fucking rich, coming from someone who was holding hands with his girlfriend when I left." Bobby took a deep breath, working that one out. He said, "that's not the same thing." "No," John agreed, "it's not the same thing. At least I came back." "Maybe you shouldn't have bothered," Bobby answered, and walked away. ~fin.


End file.
